


Memento

by zelsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabes, Harry es igual que tú.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Dos drabbles pequeñitos situados en el mismo universo.

—Sabes, Harry es igual que tú.

James sonríe, sentado en la ventana de su habitación, el cuerpo plegado en una especie de “n” al revés. Su sombra cae larga y deformada sobre la alfombra, y la luz es tan tenue que a Sirius se le ocurre que tendría que lavar las ventanas. Un día de estos.

—Lily dice que espera que no igual.

Sirius deja escapar una o de humo hacia al suelo, mira cómo se dispersa sobre la sombra de James.

—No, no igual del todo. Mejor. Menos canalla. En serio, a veces parece el hijo de Remus y de Lily. ¿Estás seguro de que ellos no…

James le lanza un cojín y Sirius lo desvía con un movimiento de muñeca, casi sin mirarlo.

—El crío parece una fotocopia de mí. Además, me imagino que tienes a Remus mejor controlado —James levanta una ceja y sonríe, gamberro—. ¿O es él el que lleva la correa aquí?

Sirius se echa hacia atrás sobre el sillón, poniendo una pierna contra la mesita de café y pegándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Vaya, James. No sabía que tuvieses tanto interés en Remus. Y en mí. Y en cómo utilizamos nuestras correas.

—¡Y no lo tengo! No lo tengo. Jesús, ahórrate los detalles —James agita las manos delante de sí, como intentando borrar la idea del aire.

Sirius se ríe en el fondo de la garganta, satisfecho, y el silencio cae sobre ellos como la primera nieve del invierno.

Cuando Sirius habla de nuevo, lo hace bajito.

—Sabes, James…

—¿Qué? ¿Que Harry se parece a mí? —James habla sin mirarle, pero puede oírle la sonrisa en la voz.

Sirius suspira, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

—No, que te echo muchísimo de menos.

—¿Perdona? —Remus para en seco frente a la puerta, una taza humeante entre las manos. Tiene las coderas remendadas y el blanco es tan omnipresente en su pelo que cuesta creer que algún día fuese marrón. Le mira con una sonrisa algo tentativa en los labios. Hoy en día todo parece ser tentativo entre ellos—. ¿Con quién estás hablando?

—Mmm, ¿qué? —Sirius parpadea y mira hacia la ventana, donde la luz se queda un poco atrapada en los cristales sucios, como un insecto nocturno. El blanco cae sobre la alfombra en cuadrados alargados, y Sirius sonríe de medio lado, tirante y difícil—. No, con nadie.

\---

El tiempo pasa, pero Sirius nunca deja de ver a James en todas partes, ni de hablar con él cuando cree que no hay nadie cerca. Una vez, de camino a su habitación con un libro de Historia Muggle que ha cogido de la biblioteca (es tan extraordinario encontrar algo así en la Casa de los Black que casi no le importa que vaya a ser un completo coñazo), cree que ve a Remus hablando con él. Están en la cocina, inclinados contra la mesa de madera y hablando sobre unas tazas de té que no miran, como si se hubiesen olvidado de que las tienen ahí, humeando contra sus túnicas. Sirius se sujeta al quicio de la puerta, el libro deslizándose en sus dedos hasta que casi cae al suelo, pero luego James se pasa una mano por el pelo y Sirius ve la cicatriz en su frente. Ni Harry ni Remus se dan cuenta de que ha estado ahí. 

Esa noche espera a que la casa esté en silencio, los gruñidos de Kreacher lejanos y huecos como el murmullo de las termitas, y Sirius se desliza fuera de su cama, corriendo descalzo hasta el final del pasillo. La luz se derrama en un semicírculo cálido por debajo de la puerta de Remus, y Sirius siente que se le calientan los pies.

—Adelante —dice Remus con voz ronca, trasnochada, antes de que Sirius haya terminado de llamar a la puerta. Sirius entra y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, y Remus le mira desde un sillón con orejas, iluminado por la lámpara de pie que se inclina sobre su cabeza. Remus no parpadea, y tiene las cejas enarcadas pero no está sorprendido. Sirius sospecha que si Dumbledore entrase en calzoncillos declarando que su vocación siempre ha sido domesticar delfines Remus sólo enarcaría las cejas, casi indiferente. Cuando Sirius se queda donde está, Remus dice—: Canuto.

Y no sabe si es la manera en la que lo dice, como si fuese una pregunta que al final decide ser una afirmación, o si será el simple hecho de que lo diga (eso que es familiar pero antiguo, como de otra vida, un tipo diferente de fantasma), pero Sirius siente que algo dentro de sí se pliega y se da por vencido, y corre hasta donde está. Remus se levanta en el momento preciso para que Sirius choque contra él, para que le agarre por ese cárdigan tan feo que lleva, para que respire como si se estuviese ahogando contra la piel de su cuello. Y Sirius da gracias a todos los dioses en los que nunca ha creído porque Remus devuelva el abrazo con la misma fuerza, los dedos largos tirándole del pelo de la nuca.

—Canuto. Canuto —dice Remus y suena sin aire, como si Sirius se lo hubiese robado todo con ese abrazo. Le tira del pelo con más insistencia; su corazón late como un concierto de rock contra el pecho de Sirius—. Qué... qué...

—No paro de verle, Lunático. Por todas partes —Sirius lo suelta todo de golpe, frenético, húmedo contra la nuez de Remus, que no para de moverse arriba y abajo. Remus le tira más del pelo y Sirius no quiere pero al final acaba apartando la cabeza, temiendo lo que pueda ver en los ojos de Remus cuando levante la mirada.

—Canuto —dice, sin más. No dice algo aplastante como "estás loco", aunque Sirius sabe que lo está, o una mentira piadosa como "yo también". Dice "Canuto" y Sirius no sabe qué era lo que se esperaba pero cuando mira no lo encuentra en los ojos de Remus, que le miran igual que siempre: un poco feroces, un poco lunáticos, más que un poco sorprendidos, como si después de todos estos años todavía no pudiese creerse que Sirius necesite atravesar habitaciones para poder estar con él, una y otra y otra vez.

Se besan en medio de la habitación, y Sirius tiene que balancearse sobre las puntas de los pies para poder lamer el labio superior de Remus, ese que le hace gemir "Canuto" de forma larga y continua, la luz anaranjada de la lámpara calentándoles la piel, dándole la bienvenida a todos los fantasmas.


End file.
